Unlike many parts of the world where HIV rates are decreasing, Indonesia is experiencing an accelerating AIDS epidemic that affects multiple vulnerable populations across a geographic span of approximately 18,000 inhabited islands. Research and research training is desperately needed to identify and test the best policies and methods to reverse this trend. To help address this challenge, we propose to develop and implement the ?UIC/AJCU Training Program in Advanced Research Methods and Translational Science.? The program will entail a collaborative effort between Atma Jaya Catholic University (AJCU) in Jakarta and the School of Public Health, University of Illinois at Chicago. The program is designed to build AIDS research capacity at AJCU, train a cadre of highly prepared Indonesian investigators to conduct innovative HIV/AIDS research using advanced research methods and translational science, and contribute to AJCU's further development toward becoming a Center of Research Excellence for Indonesia. Its underlying goal is to train a next generation of HIV research investigators who can provide the innovative research needed to guide the country's policies and programming in successfully addressing HIV. The program will meet 3 aims: (1) To train a cadre of highly prepared Indonesian Investigators with the research skills needed to conduct innovative research that will advise HIV social policy, intervention programming, and social/medical services; (2) To further build the institutional HIV research capacity at AJCU and its AIDS Research Center (ARC); and (3) To contribute through research training to AJCU's development toward becoming a Center of Excellence in HIV research and research training for Indonesia. A mix of AIDS research training and research opportunities will be offered that is designed to produce a next generation of Indonesian HIV/AIDS research investigators. Over the five- year period, we will recruit and train in HIV research: 2 doctoral students in public health who will undertake and complete all requirements for a PhD, 3 post-docs, 2 Informatics Certificate Program trainees, and 4 short- term (3-4 month) trainees. All program trainees will be required to select an area of methodological competence for which they will be required to develop or strengthen their research skills. They also will be required to conduct their studies in Indonesia. Program-sponsored workshops in advanced research methods and translational science held at both universities and also a lecture series at AJCU will inform and/or update faculty/research investigators' and students' methodological skills. Seven program strategies will build AIDS research capacity at AJCU and also enhance its development in becoming a Center of Excellence in HIV research and training for the archipelago. The program meets the NIH-identified overarching priority of providing the workforce research training required to conduct High Priority HIV/AIDS or HIV/AIDS-related research. The long-term benefits of the program lie in its impact on improving HIV prevention, treatment, care, and services for Indonesia.